Once
by eshizzle
Summary: Tina has quite the encounter with Santana. Mature content warning! Femslash


**Hey, first off I don't own glee.**

**This story is smutty as hell. Totally NSFW! If your not into girly luvin, then leave now. This is my first smutty writing. The story just came out of nowhere as did the pairing. I was planning on writing a faberry fic when I was inspired to write this. Lemme know what you think!**

She caught me by surprise. I mean really, I have known for a while that I like girls but I could have never seen this coming. It was just after she and the other two cheerios joined glee. I had dropped my bag on my way out of practice so I was left in the choir room alone. That's when she walked in, The Santana Lopez. Damn she is hot, anyway she came in obviously looking for something. At first she didn't notice me so I tried to just melt into the room. But when you wear mostly black that can be a problem. She stopped searching and looked right at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uh, n-n-nothing, I was just leaving." Oh my god why is she speaking to me?

"How about you make yourself useful instead? Help me look for my ipod."

"Oh, uh, is it p-p-pink?"

"Yes," she said while crossing her arms in front of her chest and cocking one hip to the side.

"I-I s-s-saw it over there," I said as I pointed to a spot on the floor just two feet from me.

She stalked toward me (really stalked is the only word to describe how she moved,) then stopped when she was right in front of me. "Get it for me."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Get it. Now."

My heart started beating so hard that I thought it might break my ribcage. I turned and walked the short distance, then bent down to retrieve the ipod. I stood back up and turned to look at Santana and what I saw kinda freaked me out. She was staring at me with a look that clearly said "I want to eat you up."

"You know, Tina" she said as she took a step closer to me. "Your pretty hot for a goth chick. She took one more short step to close the distance between us and I thought I was gonna die. My heart now had decided to jump up into my throat. I tried to swallow but couldn't. I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't do that either. That's when she kissed me. I thought I was gonna loose it. At first she freaked me out so much that I just tensed up, but when I felt her tongue sliding along my lips, I just went with it. I opened my mouth and brought my tongue up to meet hers. Oh my god, is this really happening? It can't be, I mean, why in the universe would Santana Lopez be kissing me? Then she pulled away from me, looked me right in the eye and said, "come on." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the door.

"W-where are we going?"

"My place," she said over her shoulder as she pulled me through the hallway. "I'll give you something to stutter about." Oh. My. God.

The drive was a blur, I can't remember if we talked or anything. I was too busy trying to calm my breathing and get my heart to shut up, get back into my chest and slow down. Soon we were parked in front of her place. I couldn't tell you anything about that house, I was so nervous that I didn't take in any of my surroundings. Next thing I knew, she was pushing me down on her bed.

"Sh-sh-shoud we, I mean…"

"Relax my folks are gone," she said as she pulled off one, then the other of my arm warmers.

She climbed on the bed, pushing my legs apart with hers so she could kneel between them. She leaned over me, forcing me to lay down then slammed her lips into mine again. She kissed me as if she would devour me while sliding her fingers into my hair and pulling. As she pulled my hair again she ground her hips into me, forcing a high pitched noise out of my mouth into hers. This seemed to encourage her, she moved her hands from the base of my neck, down to my waist. She slipped her hands under the edge of my shirt and pushed it up over my breasts. As her hands found their way under my bra, mine slid up her thighs to rest on her ass. I squeezed, by this time all nervousness left and I just gave myself over to how good I felt. How good she was making me feel. Again she seemed to be encouraged my actions so she broke our kiss long enough to pull my shirt up over my head. Then she was back on me, soon both of us had lost all of our clothes. She moved her mouth down my neck, across my collar bone and to my left breast, leaving a slick trail behind. I cried out when she pulled my nipple into her mouth while her hand found the other. I dug my nails into her back and wrapped my legs around her, pressing her body into mine. My body was aching and crying out for more.

"Please," I gasped, my voice barely above a whisper.

She lifted her head so that she could look me in the eye, "please, what?"

"Fuck me." She smiled at me as she moved in to kiss me again. While she was kissing me she moved my right hand down to her cunt and, showed my fingers just what she wanted them to do. Then she slid her hand down my thigh until she found what she wanted. She flicked her fingers teasingly against my clit before plunging two of them inside me. "Aaaaaaaaaa!" I sighed against her mouth, she picked up her rhythm and so did I . We went on like this until I thought my wrist would give out, then just when I thought I couldn't keep it up any longer she screamed into the crook of my neck as her body convulsed around me. I let my tired hand fall down at my side. We lay there for a minuet, trying to catch our breath. Then she kissed me again and the movement told me that her fingers were still inside me. She started sliding in and out of me again, finding that sweet spot. Then she broke the kiss and lowered her mouth until her tongue found my clit. Immediately I felt my orgasm starting to build. She fucked me and sucked me and licked me until I felt the heat that had been growing inside me break. I screamed out my pleasure and bloodied her back as I rode out my orgasm to the end. She climbed back up my body and collapsed on top of me. We lay there for a while, a wet sticky, panting puddle.

After a while she pulled me out of bed and into the shower where we fucked some more. After we washed all the sex away, we dried off, got dressed and she drove me home. Just as I was about to get out of the car, she grabbed my arm.

"You tell anyone about this and you die." she let go of me and I left, feeling thoroughly confused.

So like I said, she surprised me and confused me. But that was months ago. Now I'm with Artie and she pretty much ignores me at least outside of glee. nobody but us knows what happened between us and it will probably never happen again. At least I didn't fall for her.

END


End file.
